


I am not Cassandra

by Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Greek Stories, contemplating names, flashback sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa/pseuds/Ist_Narsha_Shehlisa
Summary: Cassandra is a priestess, she saw the downfall of men, she warned them.Cassandra is a girl, she was born to kill, raised to serve the interests of killers, she strikes without warning





	

If she could, she'd change her name. Cassandra was a person, a priestess who warned people of their downfall, not bring it. She was ignored because she was cursed. That Cassandra wanted to help people but this Cassandra wanted to kill.

She slips down the stairs of the manor and quietly makes her way to the cave, footsteps barely audible even in the sleeping manor. It is dark, with only patches of blue morning bursting forth from the heavy clouds. But she can see as clearly as if it was full light. Her hand traces the books on the shelf until they drum over the right one. She pulled the book. Not the entrance, just a book. Bruce, her adoptive father wouldn't approve of such means to gain an entrance to the cave. Anybody can pull out the wrong book.

She runs her hand over the well read book, _The Vultures of Death_ and hums softly. Then turns her attention to the grandfather clock. The hands are turned until the hit exactly 10:47. With a low grind of wood against the wall, the clock slid to the side until it reached the end of the hidden track with a click. Bruce had been hesitant to speak of what that meant until a few months into her adoption, he confessed that it was the exact time his parents died. The exact moment the shot rang in the air and his parents fell lifeless in the forsaken alleyway. The catalyst that made Bruce into Batman. Cassandra wonders what life would be like if she had parents like his, if she'd fight and kill for them. But in the end she fought and killed regardless, for a cause she was too young to understand. Brought up in blood and death, which became her playground, and lives became toys. She shouldn't be called Cassandra, she doesn't warn of death, she brings it.  
She takes the book down with her into the damp darkness.

Cassandra was a woman who was loved by all, even the gods wanted her. When she rejected the advances of one, Apollo, he cursed her to be rejected again and again. She tried to help. But no one listens to a cursed woman.

Cassandra is also cursed but she is cursed with the taint of death, the bloodthirst and brutal efficiency. She was born a killer and trained to become the perfect assassin. She had no love, no care, she killed a man as a child before she even understood how wrong it was. She still continued to take lives. She doesn't help, she is cursed with blood.

She sits down in the darkness, only the monitor of the Bat-computer provides light, the way she likes it. She sits at the chair and lays the book and reads of blood-curdling stories and broken lives in the pages  
Now Cassandra has learned to love, she's learned to laugh, she has true family now. She tries now, to help, to serve justice as her family does. But she can't help but think, her name doesn't fit her. Like a skin that's stretched too thin over her, and she'll burst if cut.  
She thinks her name should change, she isn't Cassandra, she is Keres, she who revels the heat of battle and strikes fear into man.


End file.
